Albus, Lucius, Filius et les autres, vignettes
by benebu
Summary: Une série de vignettes mettant en scène divers personnages ou couples de l'univers de Harry Potter. Dernier ajout: Scorpius Malefoy en pleine crise d'adolescence.
1. La cane

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling.

Personnages : Lucius, Goyle

_Ou ce qui arrive quand je fais une faute de frappe. Bon, d'accord, une faute d'orthographe. benebu_

**La cane.**

Lucius prit une profonde inspiration, souffla lentement par la bouche, décidé à ne pas craquer.

- Une canne ! je t'avais demandé une canne ! pour m'aider à marcher, tu comprends ?

Comme à son habitude, Goyle affichait un air bovin et impassible.

Il avait bien trouvé la demande de Lucius un peu étrange, mais il avait compris depuis belle lurette qu'on ne le payait pas pour penser par lui-même.

Un animal cancanant, digne héritier de Saturnin (ou en l'occurrence, de Saturnine) calé sous le bras, il écoutait son patron qui lui remontait les bretelles.

_S'il avait précisé ce qu'il comptait en faire, aussi !_

_

* * *

Si, si, c'est un acrostiche aussi…_


	2. Fleur, Fleur Weasley

Disclaimer : vous avez entendu parler de moi ? Mais vous avez entendu parler de JK Rowling. A votre avis, ils sont à qui les personnages ?

Personnage : Fleur

_Cette vignette est disponible en anglais dans le premier chapitre de 'drabbles'. Pour les curieux, la première version est la version anglaise._

**Fleur, Fleur Weasley**

Je m'appelle Fleur, et je suis une Weasley.

Ils ne m'aimaient pas beaucoup au départ, mais ce n'est pas grave, parce que je ne les aimais pas beaucoup non plus. A part Bill, bien sûr. Mais après son accident, ils ont commencé à me voir telle que je suis.

Trois ans ont passé maintenant, et je suis épouse et mère. Et je suis l'une d'entre eux. La Dernière Bataille approche, et je suis prête à me battre auprès d'Arthur, Charlie et Bill. Il me protègeront, je les protègerai. Nous sommes une famille.

Je m'appelle Fleur, et je suis une Weasley.


	3. Le pour et le contre

Disclaimer : vous pouvez prétendre que j'en ai mis un ?

Personnages : Hermione/Krum

_Celui-ci a été écrit pour Darklinn. Hermione/Krum. Ce que je ferais pas, quand même…_

**Le pour et le contre**

Hermione regarda sa montre une fois de plus et se replongea dans son livre. Viktor devait venir la retrouver après avoir fini ses courses, ils allaient dîner avant de rentrer chez eux. Mais comme toujours, il était en retard. Depuis le temps, elle s'était habituée... et adaptée.

Enfin il arriva, trois quarts d'heures après l'heure convenue.

- Hermione, je suis désolé...

- ...Mais tu as dû signer des autographes en chemin, oui, je m'en suis doutée.

_Etre mariée à un célèbre joueur de Quidditch avait ses inconvénients..._

- Heureusement que le Bougeoir d'Argent nous garde une table quoi qu'il arrive.

_...Et ses avantages._


	4. Une erreur de débutant

Disclaimer : les personnages sont à Madame Rowling. La veinarde.

Personnage : Filius Flitwick.

**Une erreur de débutant.**

- Tout le monde a bien compris ? » Filius Flitwick ferma brièvement les yeux et adressa une prière muette aux dieux qui écoutaient.

« Bien, à je compte jusqu'à trois, et vous essayez. Un, deux, trois. _Wingardium Leviosa !_

Les première année reprirent tous la formule, sans le moindre succès.

La semaine suivante, les progrès étaient notables. Soudain, une plume décolla, prit de la vitesse, et alla se ficher dans le mur.

Dans son journal de classe, le soir même, le jeune professeur Flitwick inscrivit, _note : me procurer des plumes plus petites pour le Wingardium. Utiliser celles qui servent à écrire est trop dangereux._


	5. Une fille à part

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling.

Personnage : Surprise.

**Une fille à part.**

D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, j'ai toujours été spéciale. Différente. Bizarre, disent même certains. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, j'aurais donné un bras pour devenir une fille normale. Je n'ai pas d'amis, les gens se moquent de moi dans mon dos. Ça fait mal. Mais je ne peux pas changer ce que je suis. J'ai reçu un don, un fardeau, et c'est à moi de le porter.

À partir de maintenant, cette différence sera ma force. J'aurai confiance. Parce que je sais au fond de moi que mon Troisième Oeil aura un jour son importance dans ce monde.

_

* * *

_

_La version anglaise de cette vignette se trouve dans le chapitre 5 de 'drabbles'. benebu_


	6. L'expérience

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling.

Personnage: Severus Snape.

**L'expérience.**

Le coeur battant à tout rompre, mais avec une main aussi sûre que jamais, Severus saisit les pincettes et attrapa le résidu solidifié au fond de son chaudron – un petit noyau compact. Il nettoya cette boule de matière, révélant son éclat sans pareil.

Relâchant enfin le souffle qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de retenir, il procéda aux tests nécessaires pour s'assurer de la qualité de sa pierre philosophale.

Satisfait de voir qu'il avait réussi au delà de toute espérance, il détruisit aussitôt la pierre – sa vie serait bien assez longue, merci – et reporta avec fierté son succès dans son journal.


	7. Instinct animal

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling.

Personnages : Minerva McGonagall, Peter Pettigrow.

**Instinct animal.**

Minerva ne put réprimer une sorte de frisson en croisant le jeune Pettigrow. Quelque chose chez le septième année la mettait mal à l'aise. Était-ce son regard fuyant, ses façons maladroites ? Bien sûr, devant les autres professeurs, et tout particulièrement les autres Directeurs de Maison, elle le défendait bec et ongles, comme n'importe lequel des élèves placés sous sa responsabilité. Mais en son for intérieur, elle ne lui accordait pas toute sa confiance. C'était plus fort qu'elle, une sorte d'instinct – peut-être ses sens de félin ? Secouant la tête, l'Animagus sortit de la pénombre et alla chercher une souris à croquer.


	8. Abondance de biens ne nuit pas

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling.

Personnage : Dobby.

**Abondance de biens ne nuit pas.**

Dobby tourna la tête à droite, puis à gauche. S'étant assuré qu'il était bien seul, il sortit son trésor et entreprit d'en faire l'inventaire : « Un deux trois quatre cinq; un deux trois quatre cinq; et encore un deux trois... Oh, Dobby a beaucoup, beaucoup de chaussettes ! » Ravi, l'elfe battit des mains en riant tout seul. « Et celle-ci est la plus belle : elle vient de Harry Potter, et c'est celle qui m'a libéré. » Il replaça la chaussette en question dans sa boite avec des gestes révérencieux, avant d'entreprendre d'enfiler toutes celles qui restaient : un elfe ne pouvait jamais être trop libre !


	9. Jour après jour

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, la vignette... de moi !

Personnage : Poppy Pomfresh

**Jour après jour**

Avant de se coucher, Poppy fait une dernière fois le tour. Tout est calme, elle va pouvoir s'accorder quelques heures de sommeil. Depuis plusieurs semaines, elle vit, mange et dort dans son Infirmerie. Elle ne cherche même pas à savoir comment évoluent les choses au dehors. Qui prend le dessus ? L'Ordre ? Voldemort ? Peu importe, elle aura bien le temps de se lamenter ou de se réjouir plus tard. Pour le moment, chaque jour lui amène son lot de blessés, d'estropiés, qu'elle remet sur pied obstinément, inlassablement, pour qu'ils puissent retourner au combat. C'est ce qu'elle peut faire, et c'est ce qu'elle fait.


	10. Confiance

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling.

Personnage : Hermione, Remus.

**Confiance**

« Hermione, tu as une minute ? »

Quelque chose dans le ton de Remus l'inquiéta immédiatement.

« Remus, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Je suis bientôt à cours de Potion Tue-Loup. J'en ai assez pour le mois prochain, mais après... le traître est parti, Slughorn est introuvable, je ne savais pas à qui m'adresser... » le loup-garou était de plus en plus proche de l'hystérie.

« Calme-toi, Remus. Nous trouverons une solution. »

« Hermione, je voudrais que tu la prépares, toi. »

« Mais... je n'ai jamais rien fait de si compliqué ! La moindre erreur et je pourrais te tuer ! »

« Je te fais confiance, Hermione. S'il te plaît. »


	11. Coup de foudre

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling.

Personnages : Arthur, Molly.

**Coup de foudre**

« Ne triche pas, Molly ! »

« Arthur, vraiment, pourquoi tous ces mystères ? Les yeux fermés, puis ce Portoloin... »

« Bien, tourne-toi par là. Tu es prête ? Ouvre les yeux. »

« Oh ! » Molly ne put retenir une exclamation surprise à la vue de la charmante petite maison biscornue. « Oh, que cette maison est drôle ! Nous venons rendre visite à quelqu'un ? »

« Pas vraiment... tu te souviens m'avoir dit que c'était de plus en plus difficile de tenir les garçons dans notre appartement ? Alors j'ai pensé... que dirais-tu de vivre à la campagne ? »

« Tu veux dire dans cette maison ? Ce serait magnifique ! » dit-elle, complètement sous le charme.


	12. Attente

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling.

**Attente.**

La guerre était finie, et le monde magique était maintenant débarassé du mal absolu, ou du moins de sa dernière incarnation, Lord Voldemort.

Harry, tout de suite après la bataille finale, avait été vu s'éloignant, seul, au loin. Tout le monde - sauf le Ministère - s'était dit qu'il avait bien le droit à quelques heures de paix et de tranquilité, mais trois mois avaient passé, et certains n'hésitaient plus à demander à voix haute si on le reverrait un jour.

Ginny ne doutait pas, elle savait qu'il lui reviendrait, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de murmurer en s'endormant, _Reviens, Harry. Reviens._


	13. Vivement lundi

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling. La vignette de moi !

**Vivement lundi.**

Contrairement à beaucoup de ses camarades, le lundi était son jour préféré. Le hasard faisait qu'elle était toute la journée dans les mêmes cours que lui. Blaise n'aurait su dire comment ça avait commencé, mais il était tombé sous le charme de la Miss Je-sais-tout de Gryffondor. Bien sûr, ils ne comptait pas _faire_ quoi que ce soit, et il se disait que cette infatuation finirait par disparaître aussi brusquement qu'elle était apparue, Mais tant qu'elle durerait... il ne pouvait se refuser le plaisir de s'asseoir juste derrière elle, et de la regarder évoluer avec tant de grâce et d'assurance.

&&

_Il me semble percevoir l'inspiration de Pearle dans ce drabble. benebu_


	14. Instinct

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling.

personnage : Narcissa Malefoy.

**Instinct.**

Lucius et Bella avaient en commun quelque chose que jamais elle ne pourrait partager avec eux. Tous les deux, ils avaient, ancré au plus profond de leur être, un instinct de cruauté qui lui faisait défaut. Narcissa se demandait parfois si ce point commun ne finirait pas par les rapprocher plus qu'elle ne le souhaiterait. Ils revenaient parfois de leurs "missions" pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres dans un tel état d'exaltation qu'elle se sentait un peu exclue. Elle ne participait pas à ces expéditions punitives, ce n'était pas son rôle. Mais Lucius et Bella étaient des prédateurs, ils y excellaient.


	15. Que met on dans un nom ?

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling.

Note : j'ai écrit cette vignette il y a un moment, mais je ne savais pas comment l'appeler. Je m'inspire carrément d'une vignette de Pearle pour ce titre, 'What's in a Name ?'

**Que met-on dans un nom ?**

Seul dans son bureau, Albus Dumbledore plume à la main, réfléchissait. Secouant la tête, il raya ce qu'il venait d'écrire, comme il avait raturé les trois lignes précédentes. _Réseau de la Lumière_ ? non, décidément, ça n'irait pas.

Les temps étaient sombres, une guerre se préparait, et il avait rassemblé une armée clandestine. Mais sous quelle bannière la regrouper ?

Levant les yeux, il vit Fumseck sur son perchoir. Le phénix, c'était le parfait symbole ! Allez, va pour _l'Armée…_ non, _l'Ordre du Phénix_.

Ces quelques minutes de récréation finies, Albus se plongea dans un volumineux rapport sur les dernières activités de Voldemort.


	16. C'était pourtant pas compliqué

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais pas de problème, je le vis très bien…

Thème : biographie sur Sevysnow, la communauté qui ne vit que pour Lui.

Pairing : Snarry

Rating : G

Nombre de mots : 100. Ce coup-ci, j'ai compté moi-même

Note : Vignette écrite du point de vue de Severus.

**C'était pourtant pas compliqué...**

Je tiens à préciser que j'avais un plan ! Je ne me suis pas précipité bille en tête comme le premier Gryffondor venu. Tenez, jugez vous-même :

1. arriver sans être remarqué

2. trouver Harry avant qu'il n'ait trop bu

3. Transplaner à la maison pour finir la soirée en amoureux.

Simple, basique, ça _aurait dû_ être efficace. Seulement… le punch était plus corsé que prévu, Harry m'a embrassé goulûment devant la foule estomaquée, et je crois bien avoir remarqué un flash au même moment...


	17. Tellement de livres, et si peu de temps

_Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling. Le peu qui reste, c'est de moi !_

_Note : cette vignette a initialement été écrite en anglais, en réponse au défi 'plaisir coupable' sur hp100_

**Tellement de livres, et si peu de temps.**

« Severus, tu travailles trop dur. Tu ne veux pas passer une soirée devant la cheminée avec tes collègues ? »

« Hum, aussi tentante que soit votre invitation, Monsieur le Directeur, je vais devoir décliner. J'ai encore beaucoup de lecture en retard. »

« Très bien. Bonne soirée, alors. »

Une fois Albus parti, Severus verrouilla ses quartiers d'un sort, et se dirigea vers une bibliothèque remplie de tomes austères. La faisant coulisser de côté, il révéla une autre étagère, débordant de livres bon marché de science-fiction moldue.

Il s'installa dans son fauteuil préféré. Il n'avait pas menti à Albus – il lui restait beaucoup à lire !


	18. Quand maman n'est pas là

_Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling._

_Note : cette vignette a d'abord été écrite en anglais pour hp100._

**Quand maman n'est pas là…**

Arthur et ses enfants contemplaient tristement le plat de pommes de terre. Elles semblaient à la fois brûlées et pas assez cuites.

« Sandwiches pour tout le monde ? » proposa Arthur d'un ton lugubre. Mâchonnant une tartine, il chercha ce qu'il allait pouvoir donner au bébé Ginny.

Le repas fini, les garçons restèrent sagement assis à table, contrairement à leur habitude. Ils fixaient tous leur père, l'air d'attendre quelque chose. Arthur sourit bravement. « Je vais appeler Maman. Est-ce que je peux lui dire que vous promettez d'être sages si elle revient plus tôt que prévu ? »

Six hochements de tête énergiques lui répondirent.


	19. Verdict

_Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling. _

_Note : pour l'anecdote, cette vignette a d'abord été écrite en espagnol pour le défi 'Gregorovitch' de cienpalabras._

**Verdict**

- Fabriquer une baguette n'est pas un jeu.

- Non, Père.

- C'est un art autant qu'une science, et le nom de Gregorovitch est réputé dans ce métier depuis sept générations.

- Oui, Père.

- Le client qui vient acheter sa baguette dans ma boutique n'attend rien moins que l'excellence. Tu le sais ?

- Oui, Père. Dmitri aurait préféré que son père lui dise que sa baguette n'était pas suffisamment bonne à ses yeux, et qu'il lui épargne ce discours qu'il avait déjà entendu maintes et maintes fois.

- Bon travail, fils. Ta baguette est une Gregorovitch. Mets-là en vitrine.


	20. Ouvrez les yeux !

_Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling._

**Personnage** : Arabella Figg.  
**Note** : écrit pour le défi de décembre 2007 sur pompom power : 'Point de vue d'un enfant de moins de dix ans'.

**Ouvrez les yeux !**

Ils croient que je n'entend pas, que je ne vois pas, que je ne sais pas.

Ils croient que tant qu'ils ne prononcent pas le mot, la chose n'arrivera pas, celle que redoute toute famille de sorciers.

Ils croient pouvoir me protéger encore.

Ils croient qu'on ne m'a encore jamais jeté ce nom à la figure – ils ne se souviennent donc pas de la cruauté des enfants entre eux ?

Ils disent qu'il faut continuer d'y croire, et moi, je hoche la tête. Mais papa, maman, je crois qu'il est temps que vous l'acceptiez : votre petite Bella chérie est une Cracmol.


	21. Les choses que je fais pour toi, mon gar

_Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling._

**Les choses que je fais pour toi, mon garçon…**

« Vernon ? » appela Pétunia, levant les yeux de ses dossiers. « Tu veux que tout soit parfait pour le grand jour de Dudley ? »

« Evidemment chérie. Tu as choisi les fleurs ? Combien ? »

« En fait, j'hésite toujours pour l'arrangement floral. Je pensais à quelque chose de complètement différent. »

« Oui ? »

« Je crois que c'est le moment pour nous de prendre quelques cours de danse. Les parents du mariés ne peuvent pas avoir l'air pataud devant tout le monde, » rit-elle, avant d'ajouter, extrêmement sérieuse, « Et qu'est-ce que _sa_ famille penserait de nous ? »

« Bien pensé, chérie, » convint Vernon, essayant de dissimuler sa panique. _Des cours de __danse !_


	22. Se souvenir des pas

_Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling._

**Se souvenir des pas**

Les yeux fermés, Bill récitait tout en avançant. « Droite, droite, en avant, stop. A gauche… »

« Non ! Droite, droite, en avant, stop, _passe_, gauche ! Faites attention, Weasley ! Votre vie pourrait en dépendre. »

« Mais comment je pourrais me rappeler de tout ? C'est… c'est trop pour un sorcier ! »

Un rire amusé lui fit tourner la tête. « Tu peux rire, Amanda, je suis sûr que tu n'es pas plus douée que moi, » marmonna-t-il.

« Je peux, Madame ? » demanda Amanda. L'instructrice acquiesça, et la fille leur fit une parfaite démonstration de l'enchaînement permettant de passer une Barrière Péruvienne.

« Comment… ? »

« Pense-y comme à une danse, Bill, » expliqua-t-elle.


	23. Ce qui compte vraiment

_Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling._

**Ce qui compte vraiment.**

Au début, il avait cru que ce qui comptait, c'était de se souvenir des pas - après tout, son professeur de danse ne manquait jamais de lui rappeler à quel point c'était crucial.

Ensuite, il avait pensé que le plus important c'était d'être le danseur le plus élégant, et d'assister aux bals les plus somptueux avec la plus belle femme de la soirée à son bras.

Mais le jour où il vit ses parents danser ensemble, dans la maison ordinaire qu'ils habitaient maintenant, et au son de la radio, Drago comprit où il avait péché dans son raisonnement tout du long.


	24. C’est d’expérience que je me méfie

_Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling._

**C'est d'expérience que je me méfie.**

« Pansy ? Tu as remarqué cette femme qui ne nous a pas quittés des yeux pendant qu'on dansait ? »

« Je ne crois pas, non. Elle ressemblait à quoi ? »

« Petite, cheveux foncés. Une robe verte… Là-bas, c'est elle près de la fenêtre. »

Pansy tendit le cou vers l'endroit qu'Olivier indiquait, et fit la grimace. Bien sûr, il fallait qu'_elle_ soit là. « Ma mère, » expliqua-t-elle brièvement.

« Oh. Je devrais l'inviter à danser, peut-être ? Elle donnait l'impression d'en avoir envie tout à l'heure. »

_Tu parles, Charles_. « Je ne lui parle plus, Ollie. »_Plus depuis que je l'ai surprise dans les bras de mon précédent petit-ami._


	25. Ce vieux truc moldu

_Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling._

**Ce vieux truc moldu.**

Entrant dans le dortoir, Neville trouva Seamus en train de sauter en l'air en rythme sous les regards amusés de Ron et Dean.

Attrapant sa baguette, il lança un _Finite Incantatum_ sur les pieds du garçon, se demandant pourquoi personne ne l'avait fait avant.

Seamus s'arrêta, et Dean éclata de rire. « Je t'avais dit que ça ressemblait pas à de la danse ! »

« C'était pas un sort ? » demanda Neville, abasourdi.

L'irlandais croisa les bras, mais ne pipa mot. Neville se tourna vers Ron, qui haussa les épaules, et Dean, finalement, expliqua. « On appelle ça des claquettes, Neville. Un vieux truc moldu… »


	26. C’est pour ce soir

_Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling._

**C'est pour ce soir.**

« Pourquoi on te voit jamais danser, Charlie ? » demanda George en s'asseyant. La fête d'anniversaire de Harry allait commencer, tout était prêt au Terrier.

La question attira l'attention de Molly. Elle se pencha pour le voir malgré Harry, et ajouta gaiement. « Tu sais, un bon danseur peut séduire n'importe quelle sorcière… »

« Eh bien… » commença Charlie, sentant la tension de Harry à côté de lui. Il cherchait toujours comment répondre quand il entendit Harry prendre une profonde inspiration et dire, « Vous savez, je crois que ce soir vous le verrez danser, Molly. »

Incrédule, Charlie tourna la tête vers Harry. « _Ce soir ?_ » articula-t-il.


	27. Des châteaux en Pologne

_Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling._

**Des châteaux en Pologne.**

« Allez, Wally, danse avec moi ! » chouina Orion, attrapant le bras de sa cousine pour l'entraîner vers la piste.

« Je ne crois pas, » articula-t-elle soigneusement, dégageant son bras et lui donnant un coup d'éventail sur la main – assez méchant, d'ailleurs. Comme si elle allait courir le risque d'être déjà en train de danser quand Wojtek arriverait !

« Ouille ! Bon, d'accord, mais quand on sera mariés, tu seras obligée, » grommela-t-il, soufflant sur ses doigts avec humeur.

« Bien sûr, bien sûr, » répondit distraitement Walburga – car après tout, comment se soucier de cousins en culottes courtes quand on pouvait rêver de séduisants diplômés de Durmstrang ?


	28. Pour faire enrager Minerva…

_Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling._

Note : réponse au défi 'Jeux interdits' sur cienpalabras.

**Pour faire enrager Minerva…**

Minerva McGonagall grimaça en voyant que ses collègues jouaient au poker en salle des professeurs. Elle était sur le point de leur rappeler son opinion sur les jeux d'argent quand elle entendit l'annonce du Professeur Flitwick :

- Deux heures pour voir.

- Deux heures ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous misez ?

Snape lui expliqua :

- Oh… Surveillance d'examens, patrouilles dans les couloirs. Rien d'important.

Voyant l'intérêt dans le regard de la Directrice de Gryffondor, Snape cacha son sourire et poursuivit avec beaucoup de sérieux :

- Nous savons combien vous désapprouvez le jeu, Minerva, sinon nous vous aurions proposé de participer.

Déglutissant, Minerva sortit sans mot dire.


	29. Blaise, Théo, Padma

_Disclaimer: les personnages sont de JK Rowling_

**Persos/Pairing:** Blaise, Théo, Padma, mention de Roger Davies.  
**Note:** Traduction/Adaptation de mes vignettes écrites pour le défi "Philtre de Haine" de slytherin100. Les trois sont dans le même univers, mais se lisent de façon indépendante, je crois.

**Un peu d'aide en bouteille**

Blaise bannit les rouleaux et s'étend, bras croisés derrière la tête. Dans son esprit dansent des images de Padma Patil – le mélange d'amusement et de chaleur dans son regard dès qu'elle rit, la grâce de ses mouvements, et cette fois aussi où il l'a surprise à la bibliothèque, yeux fermés, essayant de mémoriser quelque chose.

Bon, d'accord, elle sort avec cet imbécile de Roger Davies. Mais, refermant la main sur la fiole envoyée par sa mère, Blaise est sûr qu'elle ne tardera pas à comprendre que le capitaine de Quidditch n'est pas du tout le petit ami qu'il lui faut.

**

Regrettable

**

Avisant les rouleaux familiers du _Règlement de Poudlard (édition complète, rév. juin 1994)_ sur le coffre de Blaise, Théo sourit. S'asseyant sur le coin du lit de son ami, il le sort de ses rêveries.

« Alors, c'est quoi cette fois-ci ? » demande Théo désignant les parchemins du menton.

« Hein ? Oh, j'ai seulement vérifié le paragraphe sur les Philtres d'Amour. »

« C'est interdit, c'est sûr. »

« Oui, merci infiniment, » ironise Blaise. « Mais est-ce que tu savais que les Philtres de Haine ne le sont pas ? Un oubli regrettable, si tu veux mon avis… » feint de regretter Blaise, faisant rouler sa fiole entre deux doigts.

**Réaction et Action**

Ni la potion, ni la réaction de Padma ne déçoivent. Dans une scène confirmant indubitablement qu'elle a du caractère, la Préfète de Serdaigle étale devant toute l'école les défauts de Davies, réels ou non.

Deux heures plus tard, ayant laissé à Padma le temps de se calmer et à la potion deux fois celui de cesser d'agir, Blaise s'excuse auprès de Théo pour partir à la recherche de la ravissante Serdaigle.

Alors que Théo lui demande comment il compte s'y prendre, Blaise lui fait un clin d'œil et lance, « Les potions, c'est pas tout, tu sais ; j'ai aussi du charme. »


	30. Et je rirai pendant deux jours entiers

_Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling._

**Persos/Pairing:** Fred, Cormac McLaggen, George  
**Note:** Traduction/Adaptation d'une vignette écrite pour les défis "Philtre de Haine" et "Jumeaux" de hpgen100. (Le Philtre de Haine est sous-entendu.)

**Et je rirai pendant deux jours entiers**

George n'écoutait pas Alicia, réalisa Fred, surpris que son frère le regarde en grimaçant. Troublé, il ne remarqua pas les yeux triomphants de Cormac McLaggen.

Attrapant l'épaule de George pour lui demander ce qui se passait, Fred fut stupéfait quand son frère se dégagea en lui sifflant « _Toi_ me touche pas ! »

Tapotant le bras de Fred, Cormac déposa une petite fiole vide entre ses mains. « Ça t'a amusé de me donner cette Crème Canari ? » demanda-t-il, presque joyeux. « A moi de rire. Pendant quarante-huit heures. »

Secouant la tête à cette étrange menace, Fred lut l'étiquette de la fiole. Et se figea.


	31. Tellement prévisible

_Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling._

**Couple :** Cho/Charlie.  
Réponse au défi 'Accident' sur hp100mots.

**Tellement prévisible.**

Cho ne put réprimer un regard inquiet quand elle le vit passer, lévitant l'escabeau. Charlie, un escabeau, et un marteau, ça ne pouvait que mal se terminer… Le spécialiste des dragons était fait pour le grand air, campagne roumaine ou terrains de Quidditch – _pas_ pour l'espace restreint de sa kitchenette. Mais il avait refusé tout net de la laisser poser elle-même son étagère ; une question de fierté, apparemment.

Quand elle entendit la cascade de vaisselle brisée, Cho fut loin d'être surprise. Soupirant, elle posa son magazine d'Arithmancie et se prépara à écouter les excuses penaudes qu'allait immanquablement lui bredouiller Charlie…


	32. Revirement

_Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling._

**Personnages :** Pansy, Severus.  
Réponse au défi 'Accident' sur hp100mots.

**Revirement.**

Pansy fulminait, fixant le plafond. Trois jours, elle allait devoir rester encore trois jours dans cet endroit qui puait les potions médicinales. Elle était probablement en train de développer une allergie, tant les draps de _coton_ la démangeaient. Un accident, avait prétendu Vince ! Ah, elle lui en donnerait de l'accident, il ne perdait rien pour attendre cet imbécile !

« Miss Parkinson ? »

La voix du Professeur Snape la sortit de ses rêveries. « J'ai appris ce qui vous est arrivé. Soyez assurée que vous avez toute ma sympathie, » dit-il, pressant brièvement sa main.

Son cœur s'affola, et Pansy oublia toute rancœur envers Crabbe.


	33. Saboteur !

_Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling._

**Personnages :**Hermione, Ron, Harry, Percy.  
Réponse au défi 'Accident' sur hp100mots.

**Saboteur !**

Dans le salon du Terrier, Hermione, assise sur le sofa, semblait se décomposer au fur et à mesure de sa lecture. « Merlin ! » laissa-t-elle échapper. Enroulant prestement le parchemin, elle se passa la main sur les yeux comme pour faire disparaître un cauchemar.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lis, Mione ? » interrogea joyeusement Ron en se laissant tomber à côté d'elle.

« Les statistiques sur les accidents de balai l'année dernière… »

Sans même attendre la fin de sa phrase, Ron et Harry décochèrent à Percy des regards meurtriers. Il se contenta de hausser les épaules, et de bredouiller, « C'est elle qui me les a demandées ! »


	34. Prévoyance

_Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling._

**Personnages :** Kingsley Shacklebolt, mention de Tonks.  
Réponse au défi 'Accident' sur hp100mots.

**Prévoyance**

Kingsley Shacklebolt avait été sincèrement ravi d'apprendre que la petite Tonks avait obtenu son diplôme d'Auror avec mention. Cette môme s'était distinguée au cours de sa formation à l'Académie, tant par ses cheveux roses que par ses talents de métamorphomage.

Il était un chouilla moins ravi de savoir qu'elle débuterait sous ses ordres le lundi suivant : sa maladresse aussi avait eu le temps de devenir légendaire. Prenant la chose avec philosophie, il classa le parchemin dans lequel il venait d'apprendre la nouvelle dans le dossier approprié, et recommanda à sa secrétaire de renouveler leur stock de formulaires d'accident du travail.


	35. Persévérance

_Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling – l'histoire de moi !_

**Note : **réponse au défi 'Accident' sur hp 100 mots.

**Persévérance.**

« Alors, Cissy, tu as réfléchi à ma proposition ? Tu viendras au bal d'Halloween avec moi ? » demanda Lucius. Plus une affirmation qu'une question, d'ailleurs.

Le septième année était beau à se damner, et il le savait bien ; Narcissa trouvait même qu'il en jouait un peu trop. Il était si sûr de l'entendre accepter que, piquée, elle l'informa qu'elle s'était déjà engagée auprès d'un autre cavalier.

Qui ne tarda pas à attraper une dragoncelle carabinée.

Quand le second de ses cavaliers potentiels se foula 'accidentellement' la cheville à quelques jours du bal, Narcissa accepta finalement l'invitation de Lucius. Il l'avait bien gagné.


	36. Toujours la même rengaine

_Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling._

**Note : **réponse au défi 'Accident' sur hp 100 mots.

**Toujours la même rengaine.**

Narcissa trébucha, et tapa rageusement du pied par terre. Cette fichue canne traînait encore en plein milieu du passage. « Lucius ! » s'époumona-t-elle. « Lu-cius ! » répéta-t-elle, montant dans les aigus.

Reconnaissant les signes, les elfes de maison plongèrent sous les meubles.

Lucius apparut, sachant que la seule chose à faire était de laisser Narcissa crier tout son saoul. Il affichait une mine contrite, mais avait eu la prudence de s'isoler dans une Bulle de Silence, et ne suivait pour lors les récriminations de sa femme qu'aux quelques mots qu'il parvenait à lire sur ses lèvres. '_Canne… accident… impossible…_'

Mouais. Rien de neuf, quoi.


	37. Prédiction à très court terme

_Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling._

**Note : **réponse au défi 'Accident' sur hp 100 mots.

**Prédiction à (très) court terme**

« Professeur McGonagall, Professeur McGonagall, attendez ! »

Faisant la sourde oreille, Minerva préféra accélérer le pas. Sa journée avait déjà été suffisamment éprouvante, elle ne tenait pas à entendre sa collègue lui prédire catastrophes imminentes et autres accidents.

« Professeur McGonagall ! » lança une dernière fois Trelawney, s'arrêtant pour reprendre son souffle, « Attention, vous allez tomber… »

_ …ben voyons_, pensa Minerva, dédaignant l'avertissement.

Trois pas plus tard cependant, elle trébuchait, et se rattrapait in extremis à la rampe – elle n'était pas passée loin de dévaler l'escalier.

Elle se retourna pour interroger du regard Trelawney, qui haussa les épaules, et compléta, « …votre lacet est défait, Minerva. »


	38. Âpre négociation

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, l'histoire… Oh, ben elle est de moi !

**Personnages :** Abraxas Malefoy, Cygnus Black.  
**Note :** réponse au défi 'contrat' de hp 100 mots.

**Âpre négociation.**

« Si votre fille est incapable de donner un héritier mâle à mon fils dans un délai raisonnable, elle devra rendre sa liberté à Lucius ! Je ne peux accepter de mettre en péril la longue lignée des Malefoy. »

« Ma fille ne se fera pas répudier d'un claquement de doigts ! N'espérez pas que j'accepte pareilles conditions ! »

Abraxas et Cygnus se regardaient d'un air de défi, chacun laissant clairement entendre qu'il refuserait de céder d'un pouce.

Inconscients de l'impasse dans laquelle se retrouvait la négociation de leur contrat de mariage, les amoureux se promenaient dans le jardin, tout à leur bonheur à venir.


	39. On croirait entendre Tonton Ronald…

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling.

**Personnages :** James et Albus Severus, Ginny.  
**Note :** Réponse au défi 'Contrat' de hp 100 mots.

**

Comment occuper un jour de pluie ?

**

Parvenir à occuper Jamie et Al les jours de pluie demandait en général des trésors d'imagination – les garçons étaient plutôt du genre remuants. Aujourd'hui, pourtant, malgré l'averse, ils n'étaient pas en train de chouiner, le nez collé à la vitre, guettant la fin des intempéries pour pouvoir se précipiter dehors. Curieuse de savoir ce qui avait pu retenir leur intérêt, Ginny se mit à leur recherche, et les trouva agenouillés devant un de ses vieux coffres. Sur les genoux d'Al, elle reconnut sa vieille robe des Harpies. James de son côté était occupé à déchiffrer un parchemin, son vieux contrat.

**

On croirait entendre Tonton Ronald…

**

L'entendant entrer, les garçons se retournèrent, James posant aussitôt des questions. « Maman ! Maman ! C'est vrai que tu as joué au Quidditch _en vrai_ ? Pourquoi tu ne nous as jamais raconté ? »

Albus, lui, demeurait silencieux, la regardant d'un petit air buté, sans pourtant jamais croiser son regard.

« Oui, Jamie, c'est vrai. J'ai joué trois ans chez les Harpies. J'ai commencé remplaçante, et puis j'ai eu un contrat de deux ans comme Attrapeuse. »

Al secoua finalement la tête et lâcha, accusateur. « Les_ Harpies_ ? Comment est-ce que tu as pu… !? »

_Ouille_, se dit Ginny. _Quand il saura qu'on a toujours battu les Canons…_


	40. Tout de suite ça va mieux

_Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling._

**Titre original **: Instant Cheer Up.  
**Persos** : Gideon, Fabian, et Molly Prewett.  
**Ecrit** pour le défi 'jumeaux' de hpgen100, **traduit** pour le défi 'chocolat' de hp 100 mots. (Je rentabilise, quoi.)

**Tout de suite ça va mieux.**

« Hé, Molly ! »

Une, puis deux têtes blondes apparurent lentement à sa fenêtre. Souriant, les jumeaux entrèrent en souplesse dans la chambre de leur sœur.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? » demanda-t-elle, stupéfaite. « Je suis punie. Vous ne devriez certainement pas être là. »

« Toi, tu n'as pas le droit de sortir, » convint Gideon, se laissant tomber sur son lit.

« Mais on s'est dit que tu apprécierais un peu de compagnie, » continua Fabian, passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

Et ensemble ils ajoutèrent : « Et on apporte du chocolat. Chipé dans le placard secret de M'man. »

Molly rit. Ça allait déjà mieux.


	41. The Clumsy and the Clueless

_Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling._

**Personnages :** Charlie et Tonks.  
**Notes :** réponse au défi 'chocolat' de hp 100 mots. Désolée pour le titre en anglais, je l'aimais trop.

**The Clumsy and the Clueless**

La cinquième année approcha de son lit d'Infirmerie, souriant timidement. « Salut Weasley. Ça va ? »

Il grimaça. « Ça va. Je m'ennuie un peu. »

« Oh. J'aurais dû t'apporter des trucs à lire au lieu de… »

« Tu m'as apporté quelque chose ? » demanda Charlie, sincèrement étonné.

Tonks lui donna une petite boîte. Quand Charlie l'ouvrit, une dizaine de chocogrenouilles s'en échappèrent. « Oh zut, » se désola Tonks, essayant sans succès de les rattraper.

« C'est rien. Regarde, il en reste deux, » la consola Charlie, lui tendant une friandise et prenant l'autre. « C'est sympa d'avoir pensé à moi. »

Elle rougit. « T'es mignon, Weasley, mais pas très futé. »


	42. Les mamans, elles ont des radars à la pl

_Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling._

**Personnages/Couples :** Frank/Alice, Augusta Londubat.  
**Note :** écrit pour le défi 'En Catimini' de hp 100 mots.

**Les mamans, elles ont des radars à la place des yeux…**

Le pied léger, dissimulée sous un Sortilège qui la rendait invisible, Alice progressait lentement sur les talons de Frank. Il lui pressa brièvement la main et chuchota, « Attends, il faut que je trouve un bobard pour ma mère… »

« M'man, » annonça-t-il, entrant dans la cuisine, « j'prends des trucs à grignoter, je crois que je ne redescendrai pas pour le dîner. Tu sais, quand je plonge dans mes livres… »

Augusta le fixa d'un œil perçant. « Comme tu voudras Frankie. Mais rappelle à Alice que si je ne la vois pas de mes yeux reprendre la cheminée avant dix heures, j'appelle ses parents. »


	43. Perfectionniste peutêtre ?

_Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling._

**Note :** cette histoire a été écrite en réponse au défi 'Cluedo' de pompompower avec les contraintes Minerva, la Salle Commune de Gryffondor, une théière.  
**Personnages :** Minerva, Augusta (future Londubat – on ne connaît pas son nom de jeune fille.)

**Perfectionniste peut-être ?**

« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

Examinant la théière que son amie avait métamorphosée en tortue essayant déjà de s'enfuir vers l'autre bout de la Salle Commune, Minerva leva un sourcil.

« Oui, oui, je sais, » se désola Augusta. « Elle ressemble plus à une tortue marine. Je ne sais pas ce que je fais de travers. »

« Ne sois pas stupide, personne ne le verra. Tu as un talent naturel pour la Métamorphose. Si j'étais toi, je commencerais plutôt à m'inquiéter pour l'examen de Sortilèges. _Là_, tu aurais besoin de travailler un peu. »

« Mais je voudrais seulement le faire _bien_, » soupira Augusta, frustrée.


	44. Côte Annuelle à l’Argus

D_isclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, l'histoire… oh, elle est de moi celle-là._

**Personnages :** Argus Rusard, Monsieur Zonko.  
**Note :** Réponse au défi Farces et Attrapes de hp 100 mots. Merci à aylala dont le commentaire m'a inspiré ce titre, bien meilleur que l'original.

**Côte Annuelle à l'Argus.**

Silhouette incongrue en ces lieux habituellement fréquentés par une joyeuse clientèle, Argus Rusard progressait lentement, balayant le moindre recoin de son œil aussi attentif que soupçonneux. Régulièrement, il s'arrêtait, suçotait son crayon, avant d'ajouter avec application une ligne à sa liste tout en maugréant.

Bras croisés derrière son comptoir, le propriétaire des lieux observait ce manège, manifestement amusé. Le concierge de Poudlard reparaissait sans faillir chaque dernière semaine d'août afin de mettre à jour sa liste d'objets prohibés.

_S'il savait que chaque fois qu'il interdit un produit, mes ventes doublent,_ s'amusa Zonko, _le pauvre homme en ferait une crise cardiaque._


	45. Méchant camarade, gentil Gryffondor

_Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling._

**Ecrit** pour le défi 'Delusional' de slytherin100, **traduit** pour le défi 'Mépris' de hp 100 mots.  
**Personnages** **:** Pansy Parkinson, Olivier Dubois.

**Méchant camarade, gentil Gryffondor, **ou** Le monde de Pansy sens dessus dessous.**

Plus vite, toujours plus vite, Pansy marchait dans le couloir, refusant de se mettre à courir alors qu'_il_ pouvait toujours la voir. Elle céda à son instinct après le tournant. _Comment avait-il pu ?_

Elle ne regardait pas où elle allait, mais elle aurait préféré ne pas rentrer dans quelqu'un.

« Hé, fais gaffe ! » marmonna le garçon. Grand. Carré. _Gryffondor_.

Etonnamment, le Capitaine de Quidditch ne l'insulta pas pourtant, mais demanda gentiment. « Tu pleures, fillette ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Elle n'apprécia pas cette familiarité. « Pleurer ? Tu rêves tout éveillé, Dubois, » cracha-t-elle, se remettant à marcher.

_Mais qu'est-ce qui se passait aujourd'hui ?_


	46. Et pourtant ma place tout le monde en rê

_Disclaimer : les personnages sont à JK Rowling_

**Personnages : **Dawlish, des Aurors.  
**Note : **réponse au défi 'cauchemar' sur hp 100 mots.

**Et pourtant ma place tout le monde en rêve.**

« Maugrey aurait pu choisir n'importe qui, et il a spécifiquement demandé à travailler avec toi. C'est un honneur, tu sais. »

Dawlish hocha la tête. Un honneur. Evidemment.

Il eut vite l'occasion de déchanter. Fol-Œil prenait des risques inconsidérés, ne savait pas quand abandonner et se replier, et attendait de son partenaire qu'il le couvre, tout en le laissant exposé aux attaques – il s'était même servi de lui comme appât une fois.

Et tout à l'heure, la goutte d'eau.

« T'avais raison, Rufus, » s'était exclamé Fol-Œil. « Dawlish est quelconque sur le terrain, mais niveau rédaction des rapports, je pouvais pas trouver mieux ! »


	47. Et doucement j’en crève

_Disclaimer : les personnages sont à JK Rowling_

**Personnages : **Elphias Doge, mention d'Albus et de Gellert.  
**Note : **réponse au défi 'cauchemar' sur hp 100 mots.

**Et doucement j'en crève.**

On avait des projets, Albus.

Ce n'étaient pas des rêves, des chimères que l'on poursuit en sachant que ce n'est que du vent. C'étaient des projets qu'on avait élaborés, minutieusement, soir après soir, derrière les rideaux clos de ton lit ou du mien.

On devait partir. Surtout, on devait être ensemble.

Mais quand le destin a balayé nos plans, tu m'as tenu à l'écart.

J'ai attendu ; j'ai voulu te laisser du temps.

Puis il est arrivé, il a pris toute la place dans ton monde.

Son départ t'a brisé.

Et mes bras tendus, tu ne les as même pas vus.


	48. Un art qu'on n'apprécie pas à sa juste v

_Disclaimer : ce personnage appartient à JK Rowling._

**Personnage :** Lucius Malefoy.  
**Note :** Réponse au défi 'Equilibre' de hp 100 mots.

**Un art qu'on n'apprécie pas à sa juste valeur.**

Lucius Malefoy avait passé sa vie à manipuler les gens, à les acheter, à leur faire peur. A faire pression sur eux afin de parvenir à ses fins. Et il y parvenait. Toujours.

Il était devenu expert en psychologie humaine. Il savait détecter les signaux, s'arrêter avant le point de non-retour.

Après tout, un pantin brisé devenait inutile, et il n'y avait plus alors qu'à recommencer avec un autre.

Non, il fallait savoir s'arrêter. Augmenter ses exigences très progressivement.

Faire pencher la balance en sa faveur, mais prétendre qu'elle restait à l'équilibre.

C'était de la prestidigitation. Ça confinait à l'art.


	49. 21 jours

_Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling._

**Pairing :** Albus/Gellert.  
**Note :** Réponse au défi 'Habitude' de hp 100 mots.

**21 jours.**

21 jours. On dit qu'il suffit de 21 jours pour transformer une action consciente en habitude. Alors imagine, Gellert, ce que tu as pu me faire en deux fois ce temps. Combien le grain de ta peau sous mes mains est profondément incrusté dans ma mémoire, combien le goût du citron et tes baisers sont intimement liés dans mon esprit.

Sais-tu au moins à quel point tu m'as rendu accro à toi – à ton odeur, à tout ton être ? Tu n'en as pas idée.

Je m'appelle Albus Dumbledore, et désormais chaque jour j'ai besoin de ma dose de Gellert Grindelwald.


	50. Touché en plein ventre!

_Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling._

**Couple : **Ron/Hermione.  
**Note :** Réponse au défi 'Effet Secondaire' de hp 100 mots.

**Touché en plein ventre !**

Ron n'avait jamais prêté une oreille très attentive aux querelles de bureau d'Hermione, considérant cette incessante litanie comme un bruit de fond nécessaire et indésirable, et attendant simplement que ça passe.

Un nom, cependant, surnagea dans l'épisode du jour de l'interminable saga. « …Et plus jamais je n'adresserai la parole à Mrs Frobisher ! »

_Mrs Frobisher… le nom lui était familier. _« Attends, celle qui nous donne les cookies à Noël, les chocolat-amandes ? »

« Et après ? » demanda Hermione, les yeux lançant des éclairs.

« Non, rien. Tu as raison, chérie. Elle est vraiment allée trop loin cette fois. » _Mais je les adore moi ces cookies !_


	51. La raison n'est pas toujours celle qu'on

_Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling._

**Personnages : **Severus, Bill.  
**Note : **réponse au défi 'superstition' de hp 100 mots.

**La raison n'est pas toujours celle qu'on croit.**

Severus n'aimait pas beaucoup les mystères, et cette invitation pour l'anniversaire de Bill en était un. A peine franchissait-il les portes du salon privé qu'il comprit. Quatorze couverts. Blême, il allait rebrousser chemin sans adresser un mot à personne quand une main le retint. Weasley.

« Snape… Severus, vous ne pouvez pas partir. » _La sincérité est bien imitée_, jugea Severus.

« Parce que sinon vous seriez treize à table ? » lâcha-t-il, cinglant.

Bill regarda autour de lui et baissa la voix. « Non. Parce que ce dîner n'était qu'un prétexte pour vous revoir, » expliqua Bill avec une candeur désarmante.

Severus en resta sans voix.


	52. Fallait demander à ceux qui savent

_Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling._

**Personnage :** Percy.  
**Note :** réponse au défi 'rumeur' de hp 100 mots – et à de vilaines insinuations sur Percy de la part de taraxacum.officinalis !

**Fallait demander à ceux qui savent.**

La rumeur plaint les petites amies de Percy Weasley. Le jeune homme serait moins empressé, bien moins entreprenant que n'importe lequel de ses frères. Pas tellement intéressé par la chose, à vrai dire. D'ailleurs, c'est pour ça qu'on ne lui connaît quasiment pas de conquête féminine.

Comme souvent, la rumeur a raison.

Et comme souvent, la rumeur a en même temps tort.

Parce que voyez-vous, sous ses airs sages, le jeune Percy est un sacré coquin, qui ne manque ni d'imagination ni d'endurance. Et si vous ne me croyez pas, moi, allez donc demander à Neville, Colin, Miles ou Eddie…


	53. Simple mesure de prudence

_Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling._

**Couple : **Albus Severus/ Scorpius.  
**Note :** Réponse au défi Détraqueur sur hp 100 mots.

**Simple mesure de prudence.**

« Mon père m'a tout raconté sur les Détraqueurs, » expliqua Albus. « La seule façon de se débarrasser d'eux, c'est d'avoir un souvenir tellement fort, tellement agréable qu'il permet de générer un Patronus. »

« Al, si ton père t'a tout raconté sur les Détraqueurs, il t'a certainement dit qu'ils avaient disparu quand il a vaincu Tu-Sais-Qui, » objecta Scorpius.

Al haussa les épaules, s'asseyant près de lui.

« Tu ne crois pas qu'il serait plus sûr d'avoir un souvenir en réserve, au cas où ? » demanda-t-il, balayant le bras de Scorpius du bout des doigts.

Paresseusement, Scorpius entreprit de déboutonner sa chemise. « Juste par sécurité, alors… »


	54. Un spectateur comme aucun autre

_Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling._

**Personnages : **Kirley McCormack et son père.  
**Note :** Réponse au défi Détraqueur sur hp 100 mots.

**Un spectateur comme aucun autre.**

Kirley n'avait jamais eu besoin qu'on lui signale que son père assistait à un de ses concerts. Pourtant, il venait toujours à l'improviste, ayant renoncé depuis des années à planifier ses soirées à l'avance – ça évitait bien des déceptions quand un criminel contrariant refusait de se laisser coincer avant que la réservation au restaurant ne tombe à l'eau.

Mais Kirley le repérait toujours, parce que la présence dans la foule de groupies de cet Auror à l'allure grave avait le même effet que si un Détraqueur s'était assis au bar pour boire une bière.

Enfin, toutes proportions gardées quand même :D


	55. Question, réponse

_Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling._

**Personnage :** Percy Weasley.  
**Note :** Réponse au défi 'Contact' de hp 100 mots.

**Question, réponse. (Des sentiments on va prétendre que je n'en ai pas.)**

Percy s'appliquait à remplir soigneusement son formulaire. D'ailleurs, intérieurement il approuva la personne qui avait rédigé les questions – leur pertinence et leur enchaînement étaient tout bonnement remarquables.

Le numéro 23 lui fit lever la plume. _23. Personne à contacter en cas d'accident ?_

Il considéra un temps la question. Ses collègues ? Ils seraient les premiers prévenus. Et il n'avait pas l'intention d'inscrire là le nom de ses parents. Non, il n'y avait personne. Ignorant le pincement au cœur que provoqua ce rappel, Percy traça un trait oblique en face de la question numéro 23, et passa à la suite du formulaire.


	56. Les souvenirs restent dans le passé, hei

_Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling._

**Personnage/Couple :** Harry, mention de Drago et de Albus Severus/Scorpius.  
**Note :** Réponse au défi 'Contact' de hp 100 mots.

**Les souvenirs restent dans le passé, hein ?**

Passé le premier choc, Harry n'avait pas de problème avec ce que lui avait appris Albus dans sa lettre. '_Papa, je suis amoureux. C'est un garçon. Et c'est Scorpius Malefoy…'_

Au moins, le petit avait bon goût.

Vraisemblablement, Drago avait reçu le même genre de message de son fils ; il contacta rapidement Harry par hibou pour lui demander s'il voulait bien discuter de la chose avec lui, mettons, dans trois jours, au cottage irlandais des Malefoy ?

Le rouge monta aux joues de Harry. Comme si lui et Drago avaient jamais beaucoup _discuté_ quand ils se retrouvaient dans cette maison isolée…


	57. Bravo la reconnaissance !

_Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling._

**Personnages :** Surprise et un crétin de Survivant.  
**Note : **Réponse au défi 'Contact' de hp 100 mots.

**Bravo la reconnaissance !**

Relique inestimable ou non, elle en avait gros sur la patate.

Traîner dans la boue, ramasser les toiles d'araignées, risquer l'accroc à chaque sortie, tout ça pour se retrouver roulée en boule et jetée au fond d'un coffre sans le moindre égard, sans le moindre _coup de brosse_… Des générations qu'elle était dans la famille, jamais on ne l'avait traitée ainsi.

C'en était trop. Elle se mettait en grève, c'était décidé.

Redevenue visible, elle entendit avec horreur ce crétin de Survivant la donner aux elfes de maison pour être brûlée ou servir de chiffon. Il ne l'avait même pas reconnue !


	58. Rencontre

_Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling._

**Personnage :** James Potter, Lucius Malefoy.  
**Note : **Réponse au défi 'Contact' de hp 100 mots.

**Rencontre.**

Etendu dans l'herbe, James souriait, détendu.

« C'est un stade de Quidditch ici, » commenta une voix aristocratique. « Pas un jardin public. »

Ouvrant un œil, James risqua un sourire d'excuses. « Désolé. Jeune papa qui n'a pas eu l'occasion de toucher son balai depuis bien trop longtemps. »

« Je sais ce que c'est, » affirma l'homme aux yeux gris, tendant une main pour aider James à se relever.

Il retint brièvement Potter contre lui. « Si j'en crois mon expérience, il n'y a pas que le Quidditch qui a dû te manquer ces derniers temps, » suggéra-t-il, une main contre sa cuisse soulignant ses paroles.

James frissonna.


	59. Soupçon

_Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling._

**Personnages :** Vernon, Pétunia, mention de Harry/Dudley.  
**Note : **Réponse au défi 'Contact' de hp 100 mots.

**Soupçon.**

« Pétunia ! »

La voix de Vernon Dursley était faite pour tout sauf chuchoter.

« Pétunia, » répéta-t-il. Elle accourut, les mains plaquées contre son tablier.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Vernon ? »

Vernon hésita. Et si ses yeux l'avaient trompé ? Mais il fallait qu'il sache. « En passant devant la porte du salon, j'ai vu… j'ai cru voir que Duddy touchait Harry. »

« Comment ça, 'touchait' ? »

« Touchait _touchait_, » s'énerva l'oncle Vernon. « Il avait la main sur le genou de Potter, là. »

Pétunia haussa les sourcils.

« Va voir, » insista Vernon.

Evidemment, quand elle arriva, les deux cousins regardaient la télé chacun depuis un bout du canapé, s'ignorant ostensiblement.


	60. Pas si grave

_Disclaimer: les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling._

**Personnages:** Le Dark Lord, Jugson.  
**Note: **Réponse au défi 'Petits Bonheurs' de hp 100 mots. Crack!drabble.

**Pas si grave.**

_Ah quel bonheur d'êt' le Dark Lord,  
Tout le monde obéit sans un pli,  
Faut dire qu'ils savent qu'chuis pas commooooooode!_

Le Dark Lord tint la note aussi longtemps que possible, mais les chœurs n'enchaînaient pas. Il se retourna, furax.

«Jugson, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques? Mon refrain!»

«Je sais pas monter si haut dans les aigus, boss. Vous voulez pas attendre Antonin?»

«Je vais plutôt t'aider à apprendre les aigus. _Endoloris!_»

Jugson laissa échapper un cri perçant.

«Là, tiens la note, on reprend,» lança Voldemort, réjoui. Pouvoir aider ses Mangemorts à se surpasser, c'était ce qu'il préférait dans son job.


	61. Instant Paisible

_Disclaimer: les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling_

**Personnages/Pairing:** Argus/Molly. (Oui, comme dans Rusard/Molly)  
**Note: **Réponse au défi 'Petits Bonheurs' de hp 100 mots.

**Instant Paisible.**

Une odeur de tourte lui parvenait de la cuisine, comme toujours à cette heure de la journée. Molly n'avait jamais pris le pli de ne cuisiner que pour deux. L'un ou l'autre des mioches passait de temps en temps récupérer des plats mitonnés par môman, et en attendant, le vieux _congéleur_ d'Arthur permettait de les conserver.

Arthur. Pauvre gars. Il n'avait rien eu contre lui, vraiment, mais qu'est-ce que vous auriez fait à sa place?

Miss Teigne déboula en trombe, coursant un gnome dont les minutes étaient comptées. La petite était heureuse au Terrier. Rusard aussi. Que demander de plus?


	62. Il y a certaines choses qui s'achètent…

_Disclaimer: les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling_

**Personnages/Pairing:** Narcissa/Fleur.  
**Note: **Réponse au défi 'Petits Bonheurs' de hp 100 mots.

**Il y a certaines choses qui s'achètent…**

Une journée entière en institut de beauté, 40 gallions.

Des sous-vêtements sexy en diable, pour mettre tous les atouts de son côté, 25 gallions, 11 mornilles.

Des robes sur mesure chez un créateur belge encore inconnu en Grande-Bretagne, plusieurs centaines de gallions.

La facture des bijoux, Narcissa ne la mentionne même pas – tout ce qu'elle peut dire, c'est qu'à l'heure actuelle, plus personne ne saurait débourser pareille somme.

Maquillage, parfum, accessoires – tout ce qu'il faut pour compléter sa silhouette, 8 gallions tout pile.

Le soir venu… Charmer une Vélane deux fois plus jeune qu'elle - ça n'a pas de prix.


	63. Deux ou trois choses que l'on sait d'ell

_Disclaimer: les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling_

**Personnage:** Alecto Carrow.**  
Note: **Réponse au défi 'Petits Bonheurs' de hp 100 mots.

**Deux ou trois choses que l'on sait d'elle**

Alecto Carrow aime:

- De ses élèves apeurés provoquer les cris stridents.

- Être complimentée par le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour son talent.

- Voir quelqu'un qu'elle n'aime pas sourire avec du persil entre les dents.

- Des derniers potins être la première au courant.

- Se laisser bercer par les vagues et s'endormir, doucement.

Alecto Carrow n'aime pas:

- Les sandwiches quand il n'y pas de moutarde extra-forte dedans.

- Les leçons de morale, même quand elles ne durent pas longtemps.

- Avoir les cheveux décoiffés par le vent.

- Que son frère soit loin d'elle trop souvent.

- Les gros paquets qui ne cachent que des cadeaux décevants.


	64. C'est encore mieux en vrai

_Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling._

**Personnages : **Harry, Dudley.  
**Note : **réponse au défi Quidditch de hp 100 mots.

**Parce que c'est encore mieux en vrai.**

« Mais tu ne comprends pas, Duds, le Quidditch c'est plus fort que n'importe quel sport moldu. C'est… »

« …magique, » compléta Dudley avec mauvaise grâce. Il commençait à se lasser de toutes ces choses merveilleuses qui se passaient dans le monde magique, sans jamais en voir aucune.

Harry le regarda, avec un sourire un peu gêné. « _C'est_ magique, Duds, ça l'est vraiment. Attends… » Il se leva et alla farfouiller dans son coffre. « Tiens, regarde, » proposa-t-il, lui tendant les multiplettes sur lesquelles il avait enregistré les meilleurs moments de la précédente Coupe d'Europe.

« Wow. Spectaculaire ! »

« Je t'emmènerai, la prochaine fois, » s'entendit proposer Harry.


	65. C'est pour ceux qui n'aiment pas ça que

_Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling._

**Personnages : **Molly et une tripotée de Weasley.  
**Note : **réponse au défi Quidditch de hp 100 mots.

**C'est pour ceux qui n'aiment pas ça que c'est terrible.**

Molly n'aimait pas beaucoup le Quidditch, personnellement.

Arthur, lui, n'en avait que pour les moldus et leurs gadgets.

Ils avaient eu sept enfants, et dès le troisième garçon, Molly s'était résignée – tôt ou tard, le sport serait le sujet de conversation dominical.

Ironiquement, ce troisième garçon était le seul de ses enfants à ne pas s'intéresser au Quidditch.

Contrairement aux trois suivants… et à leur sœur.

Puis, Harry et Angelina étaient entrés dans la famille.

Ses petits-enfants commençaient à monter leurs premiers balais maintenant.

Molly savait qu'elle n'arrêterait d'entendre parler de Quidditch chaque dimanche que quand l'âge la rendrait sourde.


	66. Trahison

_Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling._

**Pairing : **Livre de Potions du Prince/Journal de Tom Jedusor. (C'est une idée de meish, ce pairing…)  
**Note : **réponse au défi Quidditch de hp 100 mots. Attention, ça finit mal…

**Trahison**

Le livre de Potions sentait les larmes rouler contre sa couverture. Oh, ne vous méprenez pas, c'était un brave petit livre, mais il venait de découvrir la trahison de… il ne savait même pas s'il avait toujours la force de penser son nom.

Est-ce que le journal de Tom n'avait pas la moindre décence ? S'afficher, juste après l'avoir quitté, avec un autre. Plus grand. Plus jeune. Plus mince. Et _en couleur_… Un vulgaire magazine de Quidditch à peine sorti des presses… Il pouvait les voir, ensemble, sur la table du salon. Le salaud. Le traître. Qu'est-ce que ça faisait mal !


	67. Ce n'était pas le sport

_Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling._

**Personnages : **Albus Dumbledore, Elphias Doge.  
**Note : **réponse au défi Quidditch de hp 100 mots.

**Ce n'était pas le sport…**

Il n'y avait rien au monde qu'Albus détestât autant que le Quidditch.

Cette constatation l'avait pris par surprise. Il n'assistait pas aux matchs, ne spéculait pas sur l'issue du championnat – est-ce que l'indifférence ne suffirait pas à refléter ses sentiments ? Certainement, les rires à la bibliothèques, les professeurs incompétents, les correspondants qui répondaient avec une affligeante lenteur étaient pires que ce sport, non ?

Et puis, il avait vu Elphias, le visage peinturluré aux couleurs de Gryffondor, et dans le regard, la fièvre et l'admiration qu'Albus croyait être le seul à pouvoir susciter chez le jeune homme. Et il avait compris.


	68. Olivier Dubois, élevé au Quidditch

_Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling._

**Personnages : **Olivier Dubois et sa mère.  
**Note : **réponse au défi Quidditch de hp 100 mots.

**Olivier Dubois, élevé au Quidditch.**

Olivier écoutait le récit de cette rencontre épique, fasciné.

_« L'Irlande mène au score, mais elle n'est pas encore à l'abri. Zigzagant pour éviter un Cognard »_ – elle mima le mouvement – « _Aubrey marque et augmente l'avantage de son équipe. Deux minutes plus tard à peine – les lutins n'avaient pas encore fini de danser – il marque à nouveau. »_

Dans un scénario bien rôdé, Olivier ouvrait la bouche à chaque but de l'Irlande.

_« …et finalement, Lynch attrape le Vif d'Or_, » conclut Madame Dubois.

Olivier grimaça.

« Ollie, tu connais la règle, » sourit sa mère. « Tu es grand, ton fromage blanc, tu le manges tout seul. »


	69. Pouvoir

_Disclaimer: les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling._

**Personnages:** Madame Bibine et ses collègues.  
**Note:** Une réponse au défi Quidditch oubliée dans le post précédent...

**Pouvoir**

A ses débuts, Madame Bibine ne recevait pas beaucoup d'estime de la part de ses collègues. Oh, bien sûr, enseigner le vol en balai aux élèves était important, mais on n'allait tout de même pas confondre la capacité à maîtriser son balai avec une véritable matière comme la Métamorphose ou les Potions, n'est-ce pas ?

Tout avait changé pour elle le jour où elle avait obtenu sa licence d'arbitre de Quidditch. Les quatre Directeurs de Maison étaient devenus tout sucre tout miel, une fois qu'elle avait eu le destin de leur équipe au bout de son sifflet. Elle les tenait maintenant.


	70. Le bonheur dans le crime

_Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling._

**Personnages** : Fleur et un Weasley sous son charme.  
**Note** : J'ai volé le titre à Barbey d'Aurevilly.

**Le bonheur dans le crime.**

Il avait été au supplice toute la journée durant. Elle avait virevolté, jeune, belle et désirable dans sa robe jaune pâle, cette robe plus légère qu'un souffle dont les bretelles ne tenaient à rien – elles passaient leur temps à glisser. A chaque fois, Fleur remontait le ruban fugueur et, le rire au fond des yeux, croisait une seconde son regard.

Quand elle entra dans la cabane au fond du jardin où Arthur s'était réfugié, ferma la porte derrière elle, et, y restant adossée, ordonna de sa voix chantante « Embrassez-moi beau-papa, » il pensa fugitivement qu'il était perdu.

(Et que c'était délicieux.)


	71. Une journée à la plage

_Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling._

**Personnages** : Rodolphus, Rabastan, leur mère, et la gouvernante. Ça en fait du monde.  
**Note** : Il est possible que celui là fasse plus de cent mots…

**Une journée à la plage.**

« Mère ! » « –ère ! »

Mrs Lestrange ne s'habituerait jamais à la façon dont ses fils parlaient, l'un semblant toujours faire écho à l'autre. Elle sourit, indulgente. « Oui ? »

« Il y a du sable dans mon sandwich ! » « –wish ! » Rabastan lui fourra son sandwich dans les mains pendant que Rodolphus soulevait la tartine du dessus du sien pour lui montrer.

La Gouvernante fut appelée. « Est-ce que nous avons d'autres sandwiches pour les garçons ? »

« J'ai peur que non, » s'excusa la jeune fille.

« Dans ce cas nous allons bientôt rentrer, ils vont avoir faim. »

« Pas faim ! » protesta Rabastan.

« Pas faim _du tout_, » renchérit Rodolphus.

Ils s'éloignèrent sur la plage en courant, ne laissant que des rires derrière eux.


	72. Démonstration d’optimisme

_Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling._

**Personnages : **Sirius, Peter, James.  
**Note : **réponse au défi 'Démonstration' de hp 100 mots.

**Démonstration d'optimisme.**

Sirius se redressa, des étoiles plein les yeux. Il misait beaucoup sur ce nouveau balai tandem pour séduire la jolie tenancière des Trois Balais. « Elle m'a vu, hein ? » demanda-t-il, tout sourire. Ça faisait un peu mal, de sourire.

« Elle t'a surtout vu te prendre un mur en pleine face, » lâcha Peter, dissimulant à grand mal son amusement.

Sirius se rembrunit. « Humpf. Et elle s'est inquiété pour moi ? »

« Elle a éclaté de rire, vieux, et elle est rentrée, » confessa James.

La fierté de Black en prit un coup, mais il sourit néanmoins bravement. « Vous savez ce qu'on dit : femme qui rit… »


	73. Môssieur mon frère

_Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling._

**Personnage : **Abelforth Dumbledore.  
**Note : **réponse au défi 'Frère et sœur' de hp 100 mots.

**Môssieur mon frère.**

Môssieur mon frère est un sorcier important. Il dirige une école, on lui confie la nouvelle génération.

Môssieur mon frère a l'oreille du Ministre, et s'il voulait sa place, n'aurait qu'à la cueillir.

Môssieur mon frère mène une guerre dans laquelle trop peu le soutiennent et l'écoutent.

Môssieur mon frère doit se sentir bien seul quand les décisions se font chaque jour plus déchirantes.

Môssieur mon frère pourrait partager avec moi le fardeau de ses responsabilités.

Mais Môssieur mon frère est trop fier pour faire un pas vers moi.

(Moi aussi. Ce n'est pas pour rien que nous sommes frères.)


	74. Aveu

_Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling._

**Personnages :** Padma Patil, Anthony Goldstein.  
**Note :** Réponse aux défis jumeaux sur hpgen100 et frère et sœur sur hp 100 mots.

**Aveu.**

« Tu ne parles pas souvent de ta sœur, » commenta soudain Anthony.

Padma leva la tête de son livre d'Histoire. « Pardon ? »

Il jouait avec sa plume, sa dissertation l'ennuyait visiblement.

« Ta sœur. Tu n'en parles pas souvent. Elle ne te manque pas ? »

« Parvati ne vit pas sur une autre planète, Anthony. On est seulement dans des Maisons différentes. Je la vois tous les jours, tu sais. Et puis… »

« Et puis… ? »

Padma resta silencieuse. Il attendit, sachant qu'elle ne parlerait que quand elle le voudrait.

« Et puis, » compléta-t-elle lentement, « parfois, c'est bien de ne pas être une jumelle. »

Il hocha la tête.


	75. Y’a des jours comme ça

_Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling._

**Personnages** : Gellert, Bathilda, Abelforth.  
**Note** : réponse au défi 'Out of comfort zone' sur hp 100 mots. Ecrit du point de vue de Gellert, avec une bonne dose d'anachronisme.

**Y'a des jours comme ça.**

« Mon petit, ça t'ennuierait d'aller récupérer mon dernier numéro d'Alchimie Magazine ? Le jeune homme d'en face doit l'avoir fini. »

« Pas de problème, ma tante. » Ça me gave, mais je fais semblant de rien, je peux pas contrarier la vieille.

J'y vais – sous la pluie – je frappe. Un rouquin vient m'ouvrir. Je m'attarderais bien sur ses yeux bleus, mais déjà il m'aboie dessus – _« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »_ – pendant qu'une gamine appelle derrière « Abe ! Je t'attends ! »

A peine j'ai dit pourquoi je suis là, il appelle, _« Albus ! »_, me grommelle de 'pas bouger', et disparaît. Hé ho, Ducon, t'as pas vu qu'il pleuvait dehors ?


	76. Corruption

_Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling._

**Personnages** : Théodore Nott et le Choixpeau.**  
Note** : réponse au défi 'Corruption' sur hp 100 mots. Théo est le Directeur de Serpentard, et Gabrielle Delacour a quinze ans et arrive pour finir sa scolarité à Poudlard. Puisque je vous le dis^^

**Corruption.**

« J'en connais un qui a de nouvelles paillettes, » commenta Théo.

« En effet, » convint le Choixpeau, bougeant lentement pour capter un rayon de lumière

« Cadeau des Gryffondors, j'imagine ? »

« Exactement. »

« Pourtant, Gabrielle Delacour se retrouve à Serpentard. »

Le Choixpeau répondit pas, mais son sourire en disait long.

« Dis-moi, qu'a offert ma Maison ? »

Le Choixpeau sourit de plus belle. « Une doublure flambant neuve, et une couturière aux doigts de fée. »

Théo rit. « Les deux maisons ont mis la main à la poche, alors ? »

« Ce n'est pas moi qui m'en plaindrai. Je suis loin d'être corrompu aussi souvent que je le voudrais, tu sais. »


	77. Dans la tempête

_Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling._

**Pairing :** Severus/Aurora**  
Note :** Quelque part pendant le dernier tome. Réponse au défi Tour d'Astronomie de hp 100 mots.

**Dans la tempête.**

Severus la trouva au sommet de la Tour d'Astronomie. Elle restait toujours après les cours, réticente à quitter ses étoiles bien-aimées.

Elle ne se retourna pas, une seule personne grimperait si haut pour la voir.

« N'importe quel port dans la tempête, » commenta-t-elle âprement, bien qu'elle sache que ses mots étaient trop durs.

« Tu es injuste, Aurora. Tu sais que les choses ne sont pas comme ça. »

Comme toujours, ses pas étaient silencieux derrière elle. Il lui toucha l'épaule et elle se retourna, restant à distance, hésitante.

Il avait besoin de sa force, mais est-ce qu'elle en avait suffisamment pour deux ?


	78. Il y a un temps pour tout

_Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling._

**Personnages :** Percy, Olivier.  
**Note :** réponse au défi Tour d'Astronomie de hp 100 mots.

**Il y a un temps pour tout.**

Percy faisait sa ronde dans les couloirs quand une voix qu'il aurait reconnue entre toutes l'arrêta. « Perce ! Merlin soit loué je t'ai trouvé, » s'exclama Oliver Wood.

Ralentissant à peine, Oliver attrapa Percy par le bras et l'entraîna avec lui. « Vite, monte avec moi à la Tour d'Astronomie. »

Le cœur de Percy fit un bond dans sa poitrine. La méthode était certes cavalière, mais l'impatience du joueur de Quidditch avait de quoi lui tourner la tête.

« Il faut qu'on mette la main sur tes frères. Qu'ils se moquent des amoureux quand ils veulent, mais pas les veilles de match ! » s'indigna Wood.


	79. Parfois le plus simple

_Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling._

**Personnages :** Fred & George.  
**Note :** Réponse au défi 'Farces et Attrapes' sur hp 100 mots.

**Parfois, le plus simple c'est encore de ne pas être là.**

Fred et George étaient très occupés. Ils avaient des expériences à faire, et de la publicité pour leur commerce, et des colis à envoyer dès que Molly tournait le dos. Ça leur laissait peu de temps pour ramasser et ranger leurs produits éparpillés partout dans le Terrier. Après tout, toute la famille avait appris à se méfier des pâtisseries et autres plumes qui traînaient.

Enfin, tout le monde sauf Arthur.

Arthur, parti pour son rendez-vous capital avec le Ministre avec deux plumes cracheuses d'encre au tempérament carrément _explosif_…

« Oh oh… »

« On court ? »

« On vole ! On ira plus loin comme ça ! »


	80. Scènes de la vie familiale

_Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling._

**Personnages :** un assortiment de Weasley.  
**Note :** Réponse au défi 'petits bonheurs' sur hp 100 mots.

**Scènes de la vie familiale**

On était assuré de voir certaines scènes lors des rassemblements familiaux au Terrier :

Fleur fronçant discrètement le nez devant certains plats.

Angelina dispensant pansements et baisers magiques sur les genoux et les coudes écorchés des enfants… ou de leurs parents.

Percy, endormi dans un fauteuil en dépit du vacarme, lunettes de travers et un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Les gnomes terrifiés, poursuivis par une légion de descendants du regretté Pattenrond.

Et tout le week-end durant, la petite Lily pendue aux basques de son oncle Bill, lui confiant avec une infinie gravité les secrets d'enfant dont lui seul était jugé digne.


	81. Jalousie est drôle de conseillère

_Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling._

**Personnages :** Frank/Alice, mention d'Emmeline.  
**Note :** Réponse au défi 'Jalousie' sur hp 100 mots.

**Jalousie est drôle de conseillère.**

« Tu te rends compte ? La Ligue de Défense contre les Forces du Mal la recrute ! Emmeline est vraiment une fille épatante, hein ? »

_Et gna et gna et gna.  
_

« Oui, enfin, elle va surtout s'occuper du secrétariat et des tâches administratives, hein. »

Frank balaya la remarque du revers de la main. « Mais pense à toutes les célébrités qu'elle va rencontrer ! »

Alice rejeta une mèche de cheveux derrière son épaule, dédaigneuse. « Je _serai _une célébrité quand je serai Auror d'élite. »

« Tu veux devenir Auror ? Depuis quand ? »

_Depuis que c'est ce qu'il faut pour t'impressionner._ « Oh, j'attendais seulement l'occasion de te le dire… »


	82. Instant suspendu

_Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling._

**Couples :** Percy/Harry  
**Note :** Le Percy/Harry était à l'honneur sur hp slash fr.

**Instant suspendu.**

« Je suis désolé, » murmura-t-il.

Les mots restèrent en suspens sans recevoir de réponse.

Las, Percy s'affaissa dans son fauteuil, retirant ses lunettes et retenant le soupir qui menaçait de lui échapper. Encore une dispute aussi stérile que frustrante. Il y en avait de plus en plus entre eux, non ? Percy ferma les yeux, fort.

Ce fut pire encore. Il entendit Harry bouger, s'éloigner. La panique le saisit. _C'est fini, il s'en va, mon Dieu non, pas comme ça, pas…_

« Tant pis, Perce. Oublie. » Le ton de Harry était glacial, fielleux.

Percy rouvrit les yeux. Son monde s'était remis à tourner.


	83. Mauvais présage?

_Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling._

**Personnage :** Percy.  
**Réponse au défi** 'Nouvelle administration' sur hp100

**Mauvais présage ?**

Percy fixait la note de service. Examinant rapidement les éventualités d'une erreur, ou même d'une blague, il dût les éliminer. Une nouvelle administration pouvait certes apporter des changements, mais de là à faire des blagues dans les documents officiels…

Il leva les yeux, vit ses collègues déplacer des piles de papiers et vider des tiroirs, et la réalité de la chose s'imposa.

_…dans le but de réduire la quantité de paperasse générée par nos services, les formulaires numéro E-112, E-118 à 142, et F-22 sont maintenant déclarés obsolètes. Applicable immédiatement._

Sa main droite tressauta convulsivement. Ça n'augurait rien de bon.


	84. Le héros de Stan Rocade

_Disclaimer : l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling. Je ne fais qu'emprunter._

**Personnages :** Stan Rocade, sa mère.  
**Réponse au défi :** Magicobus sur hp 100 mots.

**Le héros de Stan Rocade.**

Stan Rocade n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de mettre les pieds à Poudlard. _T'as la caboche trop dure, Stan,_ lui avait répété sa mère quand il était enfant. _T'attends pas à recevoir le hibou._

Elle avait eu raison, sa M'man, et Stan avait dû se contenter de l'école sorcière locale, avant l'apprentissage à la société de transport magique. Alors dès qu'un élève de Poudlard montait à bord du Magicobus, Stan tendait l'oreille, dans l'espoir d'entendre un nouvel épisode des aventures de son héros préféré : Peeves, le légendaire esprit frappeur dont les exploits incroyables captivaient le grand jeune homme à l'esprit simple.


	85. Hello? Il y a un ado rebelle à ma table

_Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling_.

**Personnages :** Scorpius, Drago, Astoria.

**Hello? Il y a un ado rebelle à ma table**

Scorpius était revenu de sa semaine chez Norman avec une coupe de cheveux _différente_ et une mystérieuse boîte de métal marron.

Le lendemain matin, la boîte était à côté de la tasse de Scorpius sur la table du petit-déjeuner. Il mesura exactement deux cuillères de poudre brune, et saisit la carafe d'eau chaude. Son père s'abstint de tout commentaire.

Astoria s'assit à la table juste au moment où Scorpius finissait de remuer.

« Qu'est-ce que tu bois, mon chéri ? » demanda-t-elle, mi-surprise mi-inquiète.

« Café au lait instantané… » lâcha Scorpius, avant d'ajouter hargneusement « …moldu. »

L'inspiration choquée d'Astoria lui arracha un sourire de victoire.


	86. Un plan Gryffondoresque

_Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling_.

**Personnages/Couple:** Ron/Drago, Harry, mention de Lucius.  
Réponse au défi 'Sainte-Mangouste' sur rondracodrabble.

**Un plan Gryffondoresque**

L'hospitalisation de Ron avait provoqué une trêve. La Guérisseuse avait prévenu : « Vous vous comportez convenablement, ou c'est la porte pour tous les deux ! Guérir demande paix et tranquillité. »

Pendant ces deux semaines, Harry avait réalisé que a) Drago Malefoy était peut-être un être humain convenable, après tout et b) le Serpentard était très amoureux de Ron.

Ça l'avait fait réfléchir.

Ce n'était pas un secret, Lucius Malefoy désapprouvait leur relation, alors il proposa son aide.

Mais Ron refusa tout net de le laisser fracasser le crâne de Drago pour que lui et Monsieur Malefoy puissent se rapprocher à son chevet !


End file.
